Characters
''' Strong Heart/Elizabeth O'hara- '''Elizabeth is a main Character of Mythical Heroes, and is the second to transform into Strong Heart. She is younger than Lillian, and is the same age as Paige. She is a Junior in High School and a average 16 year old girl. Her alter ego is Strong Heart, and she has the power of her fist, and she can punch villains, and punch a hole in the ground. Appearance In her everyday clothes, she wears a red tanktop sometimes a shirt. She wears dark blue jeans, and red sneakers. Her hair is short black hair, and her eyes are brown. She sometimes wears blue tank top to change up a bit. While she is Strong Heart, her clothes consist of wearing Red short long sleeve, her tight hero clothes goes all the way to her rib cage, and her skirt is white with red stripes. Her legs have light red leggings, and small red boots. Her gloves are white, and her mask is red. Her eyes change to red, and her hair grows longer. She also has a ring on her index finger, and her earrings are red shape of a fist. Personality She is very strong, and can be very playful. She is wise, and knows what she does. She is also protective, and will do anything with her friends. Whenever her friends are in trouble she goes and helps them but she can't help them all at once. She is also shy, and very laughable so don't give her sugar. She also loves sweet, and she will hug any of her friends. Powers Her powers consist of punching very hard. She is very strong, and can send her victims flying. She can also use her hammer to smash through hard stuff Relationships '''Elastic Heart/Lillian Connery- '''Elizabeth and Lillian are best friends since they met. They always hang out with each other during their lunch time. Even though they are younger than each other they still have fun with each other. Usually too much fun. '''Mystic Heart/Steven Ramsay- '''Even though they never met, they can be seen hanging out with each other after their fight. They don't much, but they are friends in a year since they started fighting. It is unknown if they were hanging out with each other. '''Pure Light/Paige Bean- '''Elizabeth never met Paige till Lillian is in her Senior Year of High School. They can be seen standing behind Lillian due to the fact that they are a trio. Paige has the same birthday, and the same age as Elizabeth. They are both younger than Lillian. Paige started hanging out with Elizabeth, and Lillian when Lillian is 16 years old before she turn 17 in November. '''Shining Light/Robert Haworth- '''Robert Haworth is Elizabeth's boyfriend. Elizabeth met him when Lillian introduce her teacher. After 2 days, they started having feelings for each other. Robert can be very watchful over Elizabeth because he is scared he might lose her. '''Courageous Heart/Mckenzie Hutchings- '''Mckenzie, and Elizabeth started to become friends when they were trap together in a box. Elizabeth tried to talk to her about her feelings with Robert. They can seen hanging out together during their free time. Trivia * It is seen that she stands behind Lillian on her left side with Paige. * Her birthday is on January 14 so she is Capricorn * Her blood is type A * She is the first hero to have both deceased parents in the Mythical Heroes * She lives with her Aunt. * While she is in her hero form, her hair only grows to her shoulders. * She is not like Elastic Heart where she has weapons around her waist. * She is currently 16. Category:Character Ideas Category:Hero Ideas Category:Characters